Across Twilight
by PaintedClocks
Summary: What were to happen if the Twilight Universe and the Across the Universe, Universe, collided? Sudden outbursts of Beatles songs of course! Sixteen songs into sixteen Twilight, New Moon and Eclipse scenes.Review!
1. Come Together

AN: First chapter 'Come Together'. I really abbreviated the arrival of Bella and the first appearance of Edward. Sorry. I'm doing this whole story in order so the movie order and this order will be very different. Oh and it will be more like excerpts of the book than the whole story running together. I guess I will leave you to it! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ACROSS THE UNIVERSE OR THE BEATLES

When Bella moved to the rainy sunless state of Washington she wasn't expecting much. Actually she thought it would be dreadful. It wasn't until her first day of school at Forks High School, that she figured out she was very wrong.

Bella sighed looking up at the old dirty sign of Forks High School. One glance and she was ready to head back to Phoenix. She swallowed the lump in her throat and walked through the looming front doors. She went to the front office to collect her class schedule and wandered the halls looking for her classes hoping that she didn't stand out to much. That is quite difficult if you're pale, graceless klutz from Phoenix. Bella still managed to make friends despite her stand offish appearance, and was presently sitting at their over populated lunch table. Jessica, a girl who took it upon on herself to tell Bella who everyone was in the whole school sat next to her as she shyly nibbled on a sandwich. She wasn't paying attention to the conversation between her new friends and choose to glance around the lunchroom just to occupy her eyes. Well she found something alright. Someone that would change her life forever. She was staring mid chew at a table at the far end of the cafeteria being occupied by the most beautiful people she had ever seen. Two girls and three boys all looking away from each other and not touching the food in front of them. One in particular caught Bella's eye and didn't let it go for a long period of time. A slim bronze haired boy, correction God, who looked the most beautiful and young. He had smoldering eyes of amber, or ocher, she couldn't be sure, surrounded by dark circles that made it look like he hadn't slept in a hundred years. He literally took Bella's breathe away. He seemed not to notice Bella staring at him and went on to stare out into space. She finally noticed that she still had not swallowed her bite of sandwich and was practically drooling onto her lunch tray. Bella turned to Jessica and asked very quietly

"Jessica, who is that boy down at the far end of the cafeteria?" Jessica stopped and squinted towards the Adonis and smiled knowingly.

"Thats Edward Cullen and his family."

Then something quite unexpected happened. Jessica started to sing and loudly at that.

"_Here come old flattop he come grooving up slowly  
He got joo-joo eyeball he one holy roller  
He got hair down to his knee _  
_Got to be a joker he just do what he please_"

By this time the whole school seemed to be involved and were _dancing_. Bella froze in alarm this seemed completely crazy. She sat glued to her chair while Angela another of her friends took the next verse.

"_He wear no shoeshine he got toe-jam football  
He got monkey finger he shoot coca-cola  
__He say "I know you, you know me"  
One thing I can tell you is you got to be free" _

Bella stared in shock as the next coming verse was sung by the most velvety soft, alluring voice she had ever heard. It was the Adonis. Edward Cullen uttered the last verse just loud enough to be heard. But he stayed perfectly still but moved his scorching eyes right into her brown ones. This action almost made her want to start to sing.  
"_Come together right now over me"  
_  
"_He bag production he got walrus gumboot  
He got Ono sideboard he one spinal cracker  
He got feet down below his knee  
Hold you in his armchair you can feel his disease"  
"Come together right now over me" _

The whole school was whirling and Bella didn't even care as his eyes were still glued to hers making her forget everything. But it changed from scorching to confused and aggravated. It was so intense she had to look away.

_"He roller-coaster he got early warning  
He got muddy water he one mojo filter  
He say "One and one and one is three"  
__Got to be good-looking 'cause he's so hard to see"_  
_"Come together right now..."_

Before he could utter the last two words Bella beat him to it. Without even thinking she sung out the last two words as the school waited in anticipation. Very softly she sung out as she forced her eyes back onto his.

"_...over me."_

After she sung those last words the music died down and the students returned as they were before as if nothing had never happened. Edward took his confused eyes away from hers and Bella remembered to breathe once more. Bella knew something very odd had just happened but she choose not to question it. What would happen, would happen and she had no right to question this phenomenon . All she knew was that Edward Cullen was a big deal in this small pond and she wanted to find out more about him. If that meant a little random singing and dancing, so be it.

AN: End of chapter one! Yay! I hope you enjoyed it. Second chapter: 'Hey Jude'


	2. I've Just Seen a Face

AN: Chapter two yay! I have to admit this one was easier to right than the first. Plus I love making Edward frustrated. Just assume that Emmett, Rosalie, and Carlisle are off hunting or something. This is one of my all time favorite songs from the soundtrack. Just a heads up Edward is NOT as perky about this as Jim Sturgess is in the soundtrack, with that comment it should make more sense. Oh and I know this is _supposed_ to be 'Hey Jude' but I switched the songs again and this makes better sense coming first. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the Beatles or Across the Universe...not even a little bit.**

I've Just Seen A Face

Edward couldn't believe it. He refused to believe it. It was technically impossible plus illogical . He was in love. LOVE. With a _human._ A human for Gods sake. Not just any human. His _singer!_ What are the odds. Very high obviously for him. He couldn't just be alone for eternity, no he had to fall for his very human, very attractive singer. Whose mind by the way is completely immune to his powers. That was just the icing on the cake. He slightly laughed at himself.

'Listen to me. Fretting over a human. Mind you a very adorable, attractive, delicious smelling human.'

When he first spotted her in that lunch room he wasn't expecting to fall so fast. Of course at first he wanted nothing more than to just kill her. But suddenly it was more than that. So much more.

Edward gracefully hopped out of his silver Volvo and burst right into the front door of his very nice home. He was so frustrated that he hardly noticed the other people in the room. Alice smirked at him from the couch knowing full well why he was so frustrated and now pacing in front of the grand staircase. Esme and Jasper sat on either side of Alice tearing their eyes from the TV to gaze curiously at Edward while he angrily paced. Esme was the first to speak.

"Something bothering you, Edward?" she asked calmly. Alice's smirk grew wider.

"More like _someone._"

Edward shot her a cold look before returning to pace. Then his features turned calm. Edward glanced to Jasper and nodded a thank you. Jasper nodded back.

"Someone, Edward?" Esme prodded again. Edward stopped pacing and turned to face them. He hesitated slightly then did something he would later call ' an act of confusion mixed with elation.'

"_I've just seen a face,  
I can't forget the time or place  
Where we just met.  
She's just the girl for me  
And I want all the world to see  
We've met, mmm-mmm-mmm-m'mmm-mmm.  
Had it been another day  
I might have looked the other way  
And I'd have never been aware.  
But as it is I'll dream of her  
Tonight, di-di-di-di'n'di.  
Falling, yes I am falling,  
And she keeps calling  
Me back again.  
I have never known  
The like of this, I've been alone  
And I have missed things  
And kept out of sight  
But other girls were never quite  
Like this, da-da-n'da-da'n'da.  
Falling, yes I am falling,  
And she keeps calling  
Me back again.  
Falling, yes I am falling,  
And she keeps calling  
Me back again.  
I've just seen a face,  
I can't forget the time or place  
Where we just met.  
She's just the girl for me  
And I want all the world to see  
We've met, mmm-mmm-mmm-di'n'di  
Falling, yes I am falling,  
And she keeps calling  
Me back again.  
Oh, falling, yes I am falling,  
And she keeps calling  
Me back again."_

Esme, Jasper and Alice stayed perfectly still as Edward danced passionately across the room and confessed his feelings. Esme smiled warmly at Edward as he slumped into a near by chair and took deep breath while pinching the bridge of his nose. He had been so lonely for so long that it brought smiles to everyones face to see him at least interested in something that brought him to the point of singing. Very refreshing indeed. Esme then looked at him with a confused expression and asked something that Edward didn't really want to think about.

"Shes human, isn't she?"

She took his silence as a yes.

"Oh, dear."

AN: Well there you go. Hope you liked it! Next: Hey Jude. For real this time.


	3. Hey Jude

**AN: Hello all! Here it is Chapter Three: Hey Jude. This takes place after Edward comes home from Alaska. See if can catch the little trivia from Twilight. I swear its in there because I remember not liking Edward for a nano second after I read it. Well Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Alas! I do Not own Twilight or The Beatles! Oh Cruel world! **

"Hey Jude"

Edward was miserable. And Edward being unhappy doesn't make a very cheery home. Even when he was in Alaska the whole Cullen family was miserable. Alice had had enough! Since being with this family Alice had picked up on everyone's little human quirks. Carlisle had his patience. Esme had her kindness. Rosalie had her pride. Emmett had his brutishness. Jasper had his sensitivity. Edward had his tendency to overreact. In the past Edward's quirk never really bothered her, but now with this whole Bella business, it aggravated her and she had to do something about it. Nothing to rash. Edward was like a dangerous animal, any sudden movements and you were done for. She had to be sensitive to the situation and give him the tiniest of pushes. She had to be strategic.

Edward had just returned from his failed attempt at avoiding Bella Swan and was sulking on his plush leather couch looking out his bedroom window. Alice danced up the stairs to his door and gave the slightest knock though it was unnecessary, he knew she was there.

"Come in, Alice."

Alice swiftly opened the door and was in before it closed. Edward glanced over at her practically scowling.

"What do you want?"

For some reason Alice kept repeating the Greek alphabet in her head. He decided this was not a good thing. She was hiding something.

" I just wanted to check up on my _big brother_, and maybe peruse through his music collection."

Edward scowled harder if possible.

"Just peachy. Take anything you want, but bring it back unscathed please."

Alice grinned. her plan was falling into place.

"Thanks."

Edward said nothing and kept poking her mind for any information as to why she was being so mysterious. She was smiling too much, or maybe he was just really grumpy.

Alice ran her delicate fingers over the spines of the CDs on the shelf until she found what she was looking for. One of the few Beatles CDs Edward even owned. He was never much of a fan of music in the seventies or sixties. She slipped the case out smoothly and flipped it to read the titles just to be sure it was the right one. She then took her next step in her master plan. Humming. Edward's head tilted slightly into her direction to pick up the tune. Alice then opened her mouth and took the final step to seal the deal.

"_Hey Jude don't make it bad  
Take a sad song and make it better  
Remember to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better"_

Edward couldn't believe she was saying this. Of all things to do! Regardless he lay motionless and just listened. __

"Hey Jude don't be afraid  
You were made to go out and get her  
The minute you let her under your skin  
Then you begin to make it better"

"And any time you feel the pain, Hey Jude, refrain  
Don't carry the world upon your shoulders  
For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool  
By making his world a little colder"  
"Na na na na na   
na na na na"

"Hey Jude don't let me down  
You have found her now go and get her  
Remember to let her into your heart   
Then you can start to make it better"

"So let it out and let it in" 

This was a new voice. Esme. Edward shook his head. This wasn't happening. They were tempting him to see Bella again. To actually try. Utterly Ridiculous. _  
"Hey Jude begin  
You're waiting for someone to perform with  
And don't you know that it's just you  
Hey Jude you'll do  
The movement you need is on your shoulder"_

"Na na na na na  
na na na na Yeah" 

Everyone was involved now. The whole damn house! Well all except Rosalie's. He figured someone ought to make sense in this house! His brain and 'heart' were definitely battling it out now. To bad his heart was winning. __

"Hey Jude don't make it bad  
Take a sad song and make it better   
Remember to let her under your skin  
Then you'll begin to make it better  
Better, better, better, better, better, Oh"

"Na na na na na na na  
Na na na na, Hey Jude  
Na na na na na na na   
Na na na na, Hey Jude  
Na na na na na na na  
Na na na na, Hey Jude" 

When silence once again took over the house Alice slipped the case back into its spot. She turned back to him and said in a very soft voice.

" There. Returned and unscathed." She then took her leave.

Edward sat there completely caught off guard. he couldn't believe that his own family would approve of such a dangerous thing. Didn't they know the danger in this? The risk? He knew they did, but like him at this point it didn't matter and it was most definitely not going to keep him from Bella Swan. He smiled to himself at Alice's little push.

"Pushy little pixie."

**AN: Yay! I love that ending line! Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! Next time: 'All My Loving'**


	4. All My Loving

**AN: Hello again. How are we today? Thats good. Anyway here is the next installment of AT. This takes place a little time after chp 3. Well I suppose a lot. This not my best. I wrote this actually a couple of days ago and I already have chp. 5 written, I guess I just got lazy. Sorry! Forgive me? Cookie? Chapter 4? Anything? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Across the Universe or even the Beatles, how sad am I? **

**All My Loving **

Bella hated this part. She never liked being away from him. Sure, it was vital for him to ...feed, but why did it take so long? Three days? Thats an awful lot of mountain lions. She supposed she should count her blessings that she had him at all. She always felt like she was dreaming when she was with Edward. Like one day she would wake up and he wouldn't be by her side anymore. She shuddered at the very thought. She would sooner date Mike Newton than for that ever to happen.

Edward glanced at his beautiful Bella next to him and let out a sigh. He didn't like being away from her either, but he hadn't fed in weeks and it was getting harder and harder to be around her. If he didn't go now something bad surely would happen and he wouldn't be able to live with himself if it was his fault.

He scooped her into his cold marble arms and tucked her against him and laid them down on her plush bed. Bella gazed up at him with wide surprised eyes, isn't is hard for him to be this close when he is so thirsty? Edward had to stifle a laugh at her confused features and give her a little Eskimo kiss. Bella blushed deeply and Edward just chuckled. he gazed down at her then pressed his cold hard lips to the hollow of her ear. Bella almost melted when he began to sing in the same velvety voice she heard the first day she met him.

"_Close your eyes and I'll kiss you,  
Tomorrow I'll miss you;   
Remember I'll always be true.  
And then while I'm away,  
I'll write home ev'ry day,"_

Bella smiled and laughed at his little joke. _  
"And I'll send all my loving to you." _

"I'll pretend that I'm kissing  
The lips I am missing   
And hope that my dreams will come true.  
And then while I'm away,  
I'll write home ev'ry day,  
And I'll send all my loving to you.

All my loving I will send to you.  
All my loving, darling I'll be true." 

When Edward stopped Bella smiled up at him and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Edward smiled her favorite crooked smile and rose to his feet bringing her with him. He pulled her into a tight hug and whispered into her ear.

" You won't even notice I'm gone."

Bella smiled grimly.

"I always notice when you're gone."

Edward said nothing and pulled back to look at her with his smoldering ocher eyes. Bella looked away.

"You're doing it again."

Edward tilted his head slightly in confusion.

"Doing what?"

"Dazzling me."

Edward snickered and held her tighter.

"Well that way you will be so dazzled that you really won't notice that I'm gone."

Bela took this in for a second. He was probably right.

"Wouldn't work I would still notice."

Edward laughed out loud, and shook his head, she was so stubborn. With one last peck Edward gracefully jumped out the window and was gone.

The next morning Bella found something in the driver seat of her old truck. A single beautifully written note in Edward's penmanship. Bella read it, smiled then put it in her pocket. It said:

_Be safe. All my loving to you._

**AN: Hope you liked it. Next chapter: 'Something' PS. sorry it was so short. **


	5. Something

**AN: evenin'! How are we tonight? Good. Here is the next exciting installment of Across Twilight! I think this is the last chapter in the book Twilight. I feel like such a jerk that I don't have any songs for the ending involving James or Victoria. You can say it I'm a jerk. But don't loose hope! I have a surprise at the end of this story! Well enjoy. **

**Something**

Edward sighed happily lounging next to his sleeping Bella. He loved this part of the day...night. Because when Bella was asleep nothing bad could happen to her whether it be tripping down the sidewalk or being chased by vicious vampires. He could protect her better when she wasn't mobile. Not that he didn't enjoy her company when she was awake but this way it was less stressful. There were other perks to this as well. Her innocence for one thing. Bella was a fiery pistol when awake but asleep she was like a small child. Not a trace of tension in her whole body.

Then there was her heartbeat. It was so even that if he were human it would lull him to sleep. Though he preferred when he could get her heartbeat racing with a single look, this was just as enjoyable. Last but certainly not least was the sleep talking. Before he spent the night in her bed when he watched her from the window she talked about Charlie and how everything was far too green. Now he frequently came up into her one sided conversations. Not that he was complaining.

Bella slept curled up in Edward's chest keeping him slightly warm. He smiled down at her, just watching. The talking wouldn't start for another couple of minutes so he spent is time just admiring her face and, he admitted to himself, her curves. He was so lucky to have such a lovely creature all to himself. He studied every part of her face with his eyes and now was compelled to touch her soft warm skin. He slowly lifted his hand to her hair barely sifting his fingers through it just so he could feel it and she couldn't. He then moved his hand to her delicate face and traced the outside of her lips. He smiled to himself as she parted them subconsciously. He was so overwhelmed by how much he loved her at that very second he couldn't stop himself from whispering a song that had been on his mind all day.

"_Something in the way she moves,  
Attracts me like no other lover.  
Something in the way she woos me.  
I don't want to leave her now,  
You know I believe, and how._

Somewhere in her smile she knows,  
That I don't need no other lover.  
Something in her style that shows me.  
I don't want to leave her now,  
You know I believe and how.

You're asking me will my love grow,   
I don't know, I don't know.  
You stick around now, it may show,  
I don't know, I don't know.

Something in the way she knows,  
And all I have to do is think of her.  
Something in the things she shows me.  
I don't want to leave her now.  
You know I believe and how."

When silence took over him once more he laid himself completely flat on the bed and pulled Bella tighter to his chest. Bella cuddled right up against him welcoming his cold marble skin. He chuckled as to why she could never react to anything normally. Then Bella said something very softly into his ear, Edward smiled softly and just held even tighter.

"...like no other lover."

**AN: Like it? Hate it? Review! I never thought it would bother me so much not to get reviews but it really does. Please tell me what you think! What can I improve on? Just be nice. Next time something completely silly and weird: "I Am The Walrus." Oh Lord...you won't believe who sings this one!**


	6. Author Note, Important

**AN: Hey guys! What up? So yeah this is not a chapter but a very important announcement. Please don't kill me. This story will be postponed until the 2nd week of December. I'm really sorry. I have college finals coming up and I have so much work to do and I have no time to write anymore chapters for now. I WILL be back. Do not panic. Think of the last chapter as a season finale. To bad it was a short season. I love you all for reading and hope you stick with me until December! Please!!! I hope you all have a good Thanksgiving and I will see you next month!**


	7. I am the Walrus

**AN: Well….Hi guys! Long time no see huh? PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!! I know, I know I said December and I haven't sent in anything or even checked my account in 5 months. How awful am I? I will make it up to you I have a super long chapter for you tonight. I couldn't sleep last night and I had a really good idea, why not actually continue what I started last semester?! UGH! I'm sssooo sorry! Anyway enough of my chit chat and groveling, Chapter 6 bring it on! This is I am the Walrus and got a lot of response when I mentioned it so hopefully it lives up to everyone's expectations! I love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not worthy so there you go…**

**Chapter 6, 'I am the Walrus'**

"Oh God, oh God, oh God…" Bella could barely even pick out a shirt with her skirt right now.

"What if they hate me? What if they tell me I'm no good for him and tell me to get lost? I don't know if I can take that kind of rejection!"

Bella paced around her room, semi forgetting that she was in a rush to find a shirt with her skirt. Now, finding the corresponding shirt with the corresponding skirt was an easy task but Edward's invitation sent that logic spirally downward into a ball of flames. Meet the family! Of course Bella wanted to meet them she wanted to know everybody in Edward's life but this may possibly be a family of supermodels she is meeting today.

"It's no use; I'm going to look like a troll anyway…"

At this thought she started to think about all the cold glares she has received from his family namely Rosalie since that first day with Edward in the cafeteria.

"Dear lord, they are going to hate me…."

Bella collapsed onto her bed and groaned out of frustration into her hands. She had yet to find the perfect shirt for her utter demise. About a minute later Charlie's voice traveled up the stairs to her room.

"Bella! Edward's here!"

"Damn…"

Bella quickly threw on a blue blouse and brown shoes and quickly scuttled down the stairs. Edward in all his perfection was in the living room with Charlie. Bella mentally panicked hoping that Charlie wasn't berating Edward mercilessly. Edward's incredibly amber eyes followed her down the stairs and never left her brown ones.

"You look lovely, Bella."



Bella Blushed and as always Edward basked in her warm glow smirking at her red cheeks. Charlie barely looked up from his T.V. set.

" Bye Charlie, I'll be back soon."

"Bye, be careful with her Edward, not to late okay?"

Charlie said sincerely peeking at them from behind his chair. Edward's eyes left Bella's for second to charm Charlie down.

"Don't worry Mr. Swan I'll have her back safe and sound. Have a good evening."

Charlie nodded stiffly and crept back into his chair without another word. With a brief breathe of relief Bella took Edward's hand and guided them out the door to his shiny Volvo. Edward opened the door for her and gave her a swift kiss then shut her door only to reappear again right next to her in the car at lightning speed. Before turning on the car Edward gave Bella a piercing gaze that made Bella somewhat nervous. She was sure that her nerves were radiating from her quite blatantly.

"Bella, you seem tense. Nervous about meeting a house full of vampires?" He asked with a bit of a smirk. Bella fidgeted a bit in her seat.

"Nervous, yes, because of vampires, no. I'm mostly nervous because I think they will hate me and tell I'm a terrible match for you and should never see you again. "

Edward rolled his eyes and bent over to her neck and nuzzled her neck lightly then left a cold lingering kiss. Bella almost forgot to breathe until Edward pulled back and roared the engine to life.

"So let me get this straight, you are more nervous that the vampires won't like you compared to the vampires possibly killing you?"

Bella knew it sounded ridiculous but that didn't make her any less anxious. She looked over to Edward and nodded. Edward gave out one of his barking laughs at this, and then took her hand to lips to give her a gentleman's kiss.

"Bella, they will love you, just like I do."

Though this was extremely sweet and was lovely of him to say Bella knew deep down that this visit could go both ways. The longer they drove the more anxious Bella became to the point where she was thinking of turning back, but then Edward took an unexpected turn in the road. If Bella had been driving past here by herself she would never have guessed that there was a side road. They kept driving on the gravel path until a large white house came into view. It was huge and seemed to be very old but very fitting for Edward. Bella gave a small gasp and was tilted slightly forward in her seat. Edward looked over at her with amusement.

"Yeah, I thought you would like it."



Bella then had a fully fledged rise of panic in her stomach. That trip seemed far too short now. Edward helped her out the car and held her hand firmly up to the door. Before opening the door Edward turned to Bella and skimmed her face which seemed even worse than when they had left her house.

"Ready?"

"Not really, but hey we're here…"

Edward chuckled then pulled her to him and gave her a gentle squeeze showing his support. He then released her and opened the large door to a very open area that was surprisingly homey and …well very lovely. Everything was so…Edward even though he was one of seven who lived there. Edward went inside after Bella and closed the door and quietly announced they were home, no matter how unnecessary it was. The nest thing Bella knew was that there were five extremely beautiful vampires standing in front of her, all smiling brightly at her. Bella gave a quick release of breathe then smiled at them but was still afraid of that instant rejection but it never came. After a quick glance over each of them Bella noticed one was missing, Rosalie. Bella frowned a little at this, she knew Rosalie was going to take some time to get to trust her or even be in the same room with her. Edward then came up behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Everyone this is Bella."

The first to approach was Alice whom Bella had met once before in the lunch room. Alice was very pixie like and Bella liked how accepting she was to her being with Edward. Alice then unexpectedly hugged Bella tightly and smiled at her brightly.

"Nice to see you again Bella!"

Bella laughed lightly and hugged Alice back once again grateful that Alice didn't reject her or act careful around her. Then an older woman approached Bella that was one of the most beautiful women that Bella had ever seen in her life. She wore a very maternal smile and Bella guessed this was Esme who is Edward's 'mother.'

"Hello Bella, I'm Esme, and it's so lovely to finally meet you."

Bella nodded and smiled back her then her gaze followed to the older man's face. Dr. Cullen. Bella had met him once before in the hospital when Edward saved her from being crushed by a car. He smiled down at her and Bella almost forgot how handsome he was and blushed slightly under his gaze.

"Nice to see you again Ms. Swan."

"Nice to see again as well, Dr. Cullen."

"Please, Ms. Swan call me Carlisle." Bella blushed even more and nodded to him.

"Carlisle."



Next was that guy that Bella saw that first day in the cafeteria. He was very large and reminded Bella of a large bear. He approached her and swung her into a large bone crushing hug.

"Hiya Bella! I'm Emmett."

Bella was very taken aback but then smiled and giggled slightly as he put her down.

"Nice to meet you, Emmett."

Then Bella noticed the boy nearest to the stairs farthest away from her. By process of elimination Bella figured this was Jasper, the newest member of the Cullen family as well as the 'youngest.' Bella knew why he wouldn't approach and was grateful at all that he chose to see her. He smiled lightly at her and she felt instantly calm. Edward had told her his power of controlling emotions before and was grateful that he was helping. He bowed slightly to her.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Swan, I'm Jasper."

"Nice to meet you as well, Jasper." Bella bowed to him right back.

Then something happened that was utterly unexpected. She really hadn't seen anything this strange since that first day in the cafeteria but Carlisle started to sing the most bizarre song and the whole family.

_I_ _am he  
As you are he  
As you are me  
And we are all together.  
See how they run  
Like pigs from a gun  
See how they fly. I'm crying.  
Sitting on a cornflake - waiting for the van to come.  
Corporation teeshirt, stupid bloody  
Tuesday man you been a naughty boy  
You let your face grow long.  
I am the eggman oh, they are the eggman -  
Oh I am the walrus GOO GOO G'JOOB.  
Mr. City policeman sitting pretty little policeman in a row,  
See how they fly  
Like Lucy in the sky  
See how they run. I'm crying - I'm crying I'm crying.  
Yellow matter custard dripping from a dead dog's eye.  
Crabalocker fishwife pornographic  
Priestess boy you been a naughty girl,  
_

_You let your knickers down.  
I am the eggman oh, they are the eggmen -  
Oh I am the walrus. GOO GOO G'JOOB.  
Sitting in an English garden waiting for the sun,  
If the sun don't come, you get a tan from  
Standing in the English rain.  
I am the eggman, oh, they are the eggmen -  
Oh I am the walrus. G'JOOB, G'GOO, G'JOOB.  
Expert texpert choking smokers  
Don't you think the joker laughs at you? Ha ha ha!  
See how they smile,  
Like pigs in a sty,  
See how they snied. I'm crying.  
Semoline pilchards climbing up the Eiffel Tower.  
Elementary penguin singing Hare Khrishna  
Man you should have seen them  
Kicking Edgar Allen Poe.  
I am the eggman oh, they are they eggmen -  
Oh I am the walrus GOO GOO GOO JOOB  
GOO GOO GOO JOOB GOO GOO  
GOOOOOOOOOOOJOOOOOB._

Bella stood in the now silent house completely confused and utterly surprised. What just happened? Then her vision started to fade everything became blurry, and a faint voice started to call out her name.

"Bella…"

"…Bella, wake up we're here…"

"Come on sleepy head it wasn't that long of a drive…"

Bella then felt a pair of cold lips on her hers and a pair of cold hands on her shoulders. Edward. Where was she again? She sluggishly woke up and began to open her eyes.

"Edward?"

Her vision became clearer and she saw Edward hovering over her with a worried and somewhat amused expression on his face.

"Hey sleeping beauty we're here, did you not get enough sleep last night?"

Bella sat upright and looked around somewhat dazed. She was in the car with Edward outside of his house. How can that be? Wasn't she just inside?



"Just got here? We haven't gone it yet?" Edward gave her a strange look.

"Not yet, are you feeling okay?" Edward put his cool palm to her forehead to see if she had a fever. Bella shook her head and laughed.

"No I'm fine; I just had a strange dream about a walrus."

**AN**

**Whew that was way too LONG! O well I guess I owe it to you guys. I hope you enjoy! I worked for awhile on this one and I know that it's off from the actually meeting but he like I said I'm not going to be verbatim probably at all. Next chapter may take awhile to get in since its once again finals season, but next chappie will be a tear jerker, well I hope. Next chapter Is "Across the Universe" and takes place at a very important part in the twilight world. See you next time! **


	8. Chapter End

Author's Note

Hello all readers! Okay well I cannot express my appreciation for all of you reading this far and keeping up with me for so long and you STILL wait for my chapters. My only excuse is that I'm incredibly busy. You see I'm an art major not an English major and I barely write anymore, that is why I'm dropping this story completely. I haven't even thought about it in a long time and I have no desire to continue it. I'm sorry I just don't have the drive nor the time. I'm very happy that you all loved it so much and hung around waiting for the next chapter! I will be keeping it here but it will never progress. So technically its done! Thank you all so much.

-Paintedclocks


	9. Chapter 8

Author's Note

Hello all readers! Okay well I cannot express my appreciation for all of you reading this far and keeping up with me for so long and you STILL wait for my chapters. My only excuse is that I'm incredibly busy. You see I'm an art major not an English major and I barely write anymore, that is why I'm dropping this story completely. I haven't even thought about it in a long time and I have no desire to continue it. I'm sorry I just don't have the drive nor the time. I'm very happy that you all loved it so much and hung around waiting for the next chapter! I will be keeping it here but it will never progress. So technically its done! Thank you all so much.

-Paintedclocks


End file.
